


Three Houses: One-Shots

by girloftheglade



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girloftheglade/pseuds/girloftheglade
Summary: A collection of Three Houses x Third Person!Reader one-shots. These works can also be found on my Tumblr: girloftheglade.





	1. Sylvain Jose Gautier: Hidden Corner Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> AAA this is my first time writing for Sylvain!!! I'm on the Blue Lions route after Golden Deer, and idk man...I think Sylvain is growing on me. I've been having a lot of soft hours for him. But I edited this first chapter with him while listening to "Lover" and,,, please,,, listen to it,,,, it makes the fluff ten times sweeter :,( I'm loving my Blue Lions playthrough...but I am sad about rogue Dimitri. Let me help you be happy again sweetheart :(

_ Tumblr Kiss Prompt: Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss. _

"I actually had a lot of fun out in town today, Sylvain," [Name] answered, giggling behind her hand. "Getting to shop around on my day off with someone was really fun! Although...I’m not quite sure how much a guy is interested in all that stuff."

"I actually had a great time, too," Sylvain assured. He'd been surprised at just how much he enjoyed their outing. It was true, he always enjoyed hanging out with [Name] who had quickly became one of his closest friends, despite not growing up together. Even though he’d spent so many times out together with her, Sylvain admitted that this last outing proved to be far different from all the others. He'd willingly tagged along, not minding that he’d have to sit back and watch her shop. In each shop they visited, he watched her from afar, her face bright and shining as she gazed at each of the items on the shelves. Just seeing her smile and hearing her laughter made his cheeks all hot and his hands all fidgety. That was because he understood what he was finally feeling. When her eyes would shift to his, a lump would form in his throat. She looked more beautiful than ever when she lit up, and she made all his worries disappear.

"Thanks for coming with me. It was nice to spend time with you, just the two of us." Sylvain swore he saw the faintest tint of pink on her cheeks. "But I suppose it's time to retire for the night. We'll both need rest for class tomorrow."

She was already beginning to head towards her room, but Sylvain stopped her before he could even process his actions. His hand gripped her wrist, just enough to get her attention. "Wait, [Name]. I...I want to talk to you before you go to your room."

She cocked her head but obliged, leaning against the wall of the corner they'd halted in. Sylvain swallowed and felt the nervousness in his body rise to the heat on his face. Him, tongue-tied? He was never tongue-tied, at least not in the word-sense...no, no. He didn’t even want to think about that.

But it had finally hit him: Sylvain loved her. Genuinely, truly loved her, and everything about her. All the fond glances he'd thrown her way over the last few years. How he hadn't even bothered to throw a compliment to a woman in her presence because the only girl he could think about was [Name]. All those years he'd begun to change and grow into someone less guarded and devoted, all due to her. Sylvain had never let anyone into his heart like he had with [Name].. And maybe he just gave her the benefit of the doubt, but he believed with everything in him that she saw him for who he was, never even thinking about his status or his crest. Just seeing Sylvain, a young, stupid boy that was much more than he portrayed to the world. That is what made her so irresistible to him.

"Sylvain? Hello? Are you okay? You've just been standing there -- " 

He cut her off by pressing one hand against the wall and placing the other on her cheek, brushing his lips against hers. Sylvain’s heart ran wild as he prayed to the heavens that she wouldn't hate him. That she wouldn't think he was playing her and letting her go. He was serious about her. He didn’t want her to go, like all the others.

He pulled away and met her eyes. "I love you," he spoke, his tone full of certainty. "And I say that with everything in me. Everything that I am. Anyone can say those words and not mean a single one. But I love you, [Name]. You see me as Sylvain, not a title nor a crest. You've seen every side of me, and you've never run away. You always have my back. Now you have heart. And I…" He took in a breath. "You're the only girl who means everything to me. You make what everyone else thinks melt away. You make crests and titles insignificant, because you truly are the greatest, most valuable treasure anyone could be gifted with on this earth."

She stared up at him with tears in her eyes before she tugged him close and crashed her lips against his. Sylvain's hand snaked down to her waist as hers twisted in his hair, a feeling of euphoria surging through him. He whispered his affirmations between kisses, holding her and kissing her like he'd never done to anyone else. He only wanted her. Of all people, she was the one he would ask to spend his life with. 

They'd finally pulled away to take in shallow breaths. "You're glad you're a good kisser, because that'd be a deal breaker," she joked.

"Wow, [Name]. All of my good qualities to speak of, and you talk about that?" A sly grin played on his lips as he brought them near hers, so when he talked, they would brush. "Let me make sure you know how good of one I really am. Make sure I’m never going to lose to another man."

She laughed, pressing her forehead against his as they collected their breaths. “No one can compare to you, Sylvain. I’d take you for anything you had. Even if you were a man with no home and no certain future. I’d want you and only you.”

“And the same to you, my love.”

No one ever found out about their secret corner confession. But when they needed a place to escape, it was always back there, to remember when their walls crumbled and they’d built a home for themselves in each other’s hearts that one blessed night.

  
  



	2. Felix Hugo Fraldarius: Masked Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix begrudgingly attends a masquerade ball the monastery hosted for their students. He runs into one of his only friends, Laia, who’s not as eager to be around the crowds of people and noises, either. 
> 
> Notes: Laia isn’t a fully fledged OC, but I always imagine her in my head when I write with Felix. Imagining a character also helps me to give them a look and personality depending on what kinds of scenarios I want to write. I hope you enjoy nonetheless. :)
> 
> (also posted on Tumblr: girloftheglade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was better in my head but I just really like Felix okay. That's all you really need to know.

_I can’t believe I actually had to come to this stupid party_, Felix thought, wishing so desperately that he could escape from all these “festivities”. Who in their right mind thought a masquerade ball would be fun? What was the point, anyways? People were sure to recognize each other, even when hidden behind a mask. By their stature, their mannerisms, their voice. Throwing a ball just for the fun of it instead of focusing on getting some training in irked him deeply.

“I need a breather,” he said to himself as he slid his hands through his unruly hair, making his way into the cool night. He set his hands onto the railing of the balcony, breathing in the fresh air, the wide open space and expanse of stars in space helping to calm him.

“What’s the point of all this?” he muttered. “I’d rather be shut up in my room than being crowded by too many eager people.”

“Do you really think that way?”

Felix froze as his eyes drifted towards the figure next to him. A girl stood beside him, her face concealed behind a simple mask adorned with small blue jewels. Her jet black hair cascaded down her back like a blanket of night, her dress a deep blue with crystals lining it like shining stars. How had he not noticed her standing right next to him?

“Not one for crowds?” he asked, trying not to sound awkward. Another reason he hated social gatherings: he didn’t know how to initiate small talk.

She let out a small laugh. “I guess you could say that. I don’t mind it too much, but sometimes all the noise and happenings make me feel uneasy.” She tucked her arms against her chest. 

“You and I can agree on that, then,” Felix said. “Is a ball really necessary, though?”

“All the students have been training so hard,” she said, as if it were a matter of fact.

“And what does that have to do with throwing a party? They’ll reap their rewards with their victories in battle.”

“Not everyone thinks the way you do, Felix.” He nearly felt his soul leave his body. He recognized that voice and the way his name rolled off her lips. He should have recognized her from the start! What was wrong with him?

“Laia?” Laia broke into giggles, tipping her mask down ever so slightly so he could get a better glimpse of her blue eyes. 

“Took you a minute, didn’t it?” Felix flushed bright red and promptly turned his head away. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me who you were?” he asked.

“I just wanted to talk with you as you would any other person. That was probably selfish of me. I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t selfish, it was just…” _You made me feel like an idiot_.

“You do know that complaining all day won’t make this ball go away though, right?”

“Stop acting like some sort of know-it-all.”

“I’m simply telling you the truth of it all.”

“Well, you standing here away from everyone won’t make the noise or crowds of people go away either.”

“I know,” Laia answered softly. She toyed with her gloved hands, a habit she’d never broken. “You clean up nice.”

Felix snorted. “Hardly.” He was dressed in dark pants and a white-button up. His mask was a black velvet with white detailing, but he kept it in his hand. He refused to wear the stupid thing when he walked in and suddenly he felt like the center of attention. 

“I bet Mercedes and Annette tried to get you all dressed up, didn’t they?”

“They wouldn’t let me even breathe. I finally told them to just pick out a simple outfit for me. If they even dared to touch my hair, retribution would be in place.”

“They just like dressing people up. They don’t mean any harm Felix.”

“I don’t care. I don’t dress up. I train.”

“You could use some training in the manners department.” He shot Laia a venomous glare, but she only continued to laugh. 

“You know, when people are near me, they usually end up trying to stay as far away as possible. You, for some odd reason, do the exact opposite.”

“Well, I’m not exactly like all the others. Does me being around you bother you for some reason?”

“It does," Felix answered. "It’s weird. I keep wondering what makes you follow me around like a lost puppy.”

Laia stared at him in silence. He kept waiting for her to speak, but when she finally did, he wished that he would have spoken up first.

“I’m sorry for causing you such an inconvenience,” she answered, her voice cracking. Through the holes in her mask, Felix saw tears forming in her eyes. “Guess I’ll be retiring to my room. Goodnight, Felix.”

He didn’t even have time to interject as she bolted back into the ballroom. “Laia!” he yelled. “Wait!” He followed her trail. She’d disappeared into the crowds of people, and panic began to settle into him. She said she’d be going to her room, but was that a lie so that he’d be led in the wrong direction? He didn’t know. He didn’t know, and it was driving him nuts!

Felix pushed back more people, grateful that him not caring about other people’s perceptions of him proved useful for once. If he were a tried and true noble, his lack of manners would reflect poorly on him. “Laia!” Out of the ballroom and past the Goddess Tower. Past the dining hall. Around the stables. Sprinting to the dormitory. He came to a stop near the greenhouse when he noticed an odd-looking object on the ground. When he bent over and picked it up, he realized what it was: a high-heeled shoe. Laia’s. Part of him wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, but the other part of him was just too infuriated at himself to care, and he continued running towards the dormitory.

He’d reached the walkway to see Laia slumped over crying on the steps outside of her room. Guilt sliced through him with pain more intense than being ripped open by an actual blade. Slowly, he approached her, cradling her shoe in his hand. _I know you’re the worst person alive_\--_well, other than the Boar Prince_\--he thought--_but you can show a little kindness to the person who somehow sees some goodness inside of you_. Maybe he was cold and bitter, but he wasn’t cruel. At least, not to the people who didn’t deserve it.

Felix knelt down beside her, clearing his throat. “Laia--”

“I thought you were sick of being around me,” she spat. He flinched at her tone. He’d never heard her when she was angry. 

“I never said that.”

“It can be easily implied, Felix,” she answered him as she lifted her head, her eyes searing with hot anger. “I just wish that you would have told me sooner that I was nothing but a lost puppy driving you up the wall.”

“I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.”

“Oh? How was it supposed to come out?”

Felix took in a deep breath. “Yes. It’s true that sometimes it irritates me when you follow me around. Because I have no idea why you do. Like I said, most people keep their distance. They have their distaste of me. But then you’re here, actually trying to become someone that I can call my ally. You’re so intent on being friends with me, earning my trust. It just boggles my mind. Is there something you see in me? Surely you don’t have an ulterior motive.”

“Maybe it’s just because I see more underneath you than what you try to portray.” A hint of a smile showed on her lips. “I know that you can be cold and abrasive. It’s not that I agree with those things, but I understand why you’re like that. You always have your reasons for when you dislike people. I just don’t try to take it personally. But I’m not one to allow myself to be stepped on. I think it’s the same for you.

“You have a kind heart. You always look out for the innocent. You’re always doing everything you can to better yourself. I’ve never seen anyone have the drive you have. It’s always inspired me. I wanted to be like that…” she whispered. Felix’s face was growing red again. 

“You don’t have to go on a whole rave about me.” He ducked his head and bit his lip. His heart was feeling that warm, aching feeling again. “But thank you.”

The two remained silent as they sat on the steps. Laia had since taken off her mask, Felix’s tossed onto the pavement beside him. The light breeze ruffled their clothes and drifted along their skin.

“Um, is that…?” Felix lifted his head to look at what she pointed to in his hands. 

“Oh. Yeah. It’s your shoe.”

Laia hid her face behind her hand. “Well, that’s embarrassing.”

“Would you like it back…?”

“...Please.”

Felix shifted in front of her, and Laia’s eyes went wide. “Wait, what are you doing?!”

“Putting your shoe on,” he said.

“Um...I can put it on myself.”

“Wow. I didn’t know that.” She bit her tongue and glared at him. _Now_ you're _being a know-it-all_, her gaze read. “Your dress is probably heavier than it looks, isn’t it? You don’t have to bend over to try to put this stake back on your foot. I’ll do it.”

“Thank you. My dress is actually kind of heavy. And my mascara must be all over my face...don’t tell me it’s all over my face, Felix.”

“You look like someone spilled their pen ink all over you.”

“Ugh, Felix!”

He couldn’t hold back his own raspy laughter. “Give me your foot.” Laia lifted her leg and pulled the fabric back just far enough so he could slip the shoe back on. Felix gently held her leg with one hand, and with the other, he maneuvered the heel back on. “There. It’s all fixed now.”

“Everything but my makeup.”

Felix shook his head. “I kindly help place your devil shoe back on your foot, and you have the audacity to complain about your makeup?”

Laia doubled over in laughter, tears smearing the mascara even more. But in the moonlight, with her glittery, star-touched dress, shining blue eyes, and genuine smile on her face, she still looked as immaculate as ever. Hearing her laugh made Felix’s heart do weird things in his chest. But it was the best sound he ever heard. Seeing Laia happy was something Felix secretly decided he wanted to make happen a lot more often.


	3. Ashe Ubert: Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe awakens to his wife after the war has long ended, and he never forgets how grateful he is to be able to be alive and to be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashe is a whole man that we love and respect in this house. Written for my dear friend that isn't a gamer, but I got her to love Ashe hehehe :3. I hope you enjoy some (very) well-need and (very) necessary fluff for this boy.

_ Prompt: Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter._

_\---_

There were many things Ashe did not expect as a result of the war against the Empire.

Ashe did not expect to make it out alive. The fact he’d been spared must have been due to the goddess’ good graces.

He did not expect to see a supposedly dead Prince Dimitri that yearned to spill the blood of his enemies, nor did he expect to see his long-lost professor alive and well and back with them nearly five years later. He’d owed her his life. Not only did she save them from certain death by fighting alongside them, she also brought Prince Dimitri back to the light to right his wrongs and calm the storm within him to reign as a just and kind King.

Despite all of those surprising outcomes, what Ashe still least expected was to earn the love of the woman he cherished for all those years in return and marry her. 

Every moment that he awoke from his slumber, he thanked the goddess for blessing him and allowing him to be alive, to live alongside the love of his life for the rest of his days. The fact that she was also alive and well, and safe and happy, filled him with gratitude upon gratitude. 

Ashe slowly blinked his eyes open as the soft rays of sunlight filtered through the window. _ Morning already? _He’d slept so well he couldn’t even remember when he’d drifted off. His dreams had eluded him at that point, but he assumed they must have been peaceful, otherwise he wouldn’t have woken in such high spirits. He’d been all right with waking up a bit early. His wife, on the other hand…

His eyes were still so heavy. He’d slept so well that it beckoned him back. They had no plans that day anyways, so he thought he might as well enjoy the downtime.

Ashe closed his eyes and turned onto his other side. He smiled when he could sense his wife’s presence. He’d gotten so used to how she felt sleeping next to him. She always smelled of a faint scent of lavender from when she’d readied herself for bed. The ends of her hair always tickled his face and made him giggle and wake her up. But he didn’t want to wake her up so rudely. He didn’t want to wake her up at all, but he couldn’t help but want to kiss her. He was blessed with such a wonderful woman beside him. How could he not lavish her with affection?

Ashe scooted closer and kissed her blindly, smiling when his lips found her skin. He continued to press chaste, sweet kisses along her face, searching for her lips. He threaded a hand through her hair, combing his fingers through it.. He’d found the corner of her jaw. He tried again, feeling his lips touch near the bridge of her nose. On he continued, not too worried about trying to find her lips. Just pouring affection on her in the peaceful morning where they were welcomed by the morning sun and the warmth of their blankets was more than enough for him.

On her cheek. A kiss to her cupid’s bow. Ashe finally found her lips, and let his linger there longer, his fingers brushing against her cheek. He jolted slightly when he felt pressure against his mouth, and he smiled before he pulled away.

He opened his eyes to his wife’s, her sleepy eyes shining. “Good morning, my love,” Ashe whispered. “Sleep well?”

“I did,” she answered back. “But my wake up call was even better.”

They both shared laughter before Ashe stretched out his arms, urging her to snuggle into him. “Come here.”

She happily obliged, his arms wrapping around her as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. Ashe placed another kiss to her hair. “We don’t have much to do today. We can do whatever you’d like.”

“I’d like to stay here forever,” she sighed.

Ashe gave a laugh at her request. “I’m not quite sure we can stay in bed forever, but I will fulfill your wish to the best of my ability.”  
He hugged her, his heart full as he held her close and counted his blessings and recited his thanks to the goddess for the gift of a life well-worth waiting for.


End file.
